


everything you ever

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gen, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Loss, Prompt Fic, Solo Siblings, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Kylo faces down the death of an enemy.Another old tumblr prompt - this one was to use a song as inspiration, and the song was 'Everything You Ever' from Dr Horrible. I wrote this in 2016 but I edited & expanded it a little. Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey
Collections: Platonic Rey & Kylo





	everything you ever

Kylo stopped short when he saw her slumped against the wall, lifeless. 

It was almost unnatural to see Rey like this - he couldn't have imagined it, only able to picture her in motion, fire in her eyes and a snarl across her gentle face. But there she was, blaster bolt through her torso and eyes empty.

Kylo couldn't process it. How could someone so strong ( _my sister,_ his mind hissed, unbidden) be brought low by blaster fire? If she was going to die, shouldn't he have been the one to kill her? How would he die now, without her being the one to end him?

Kylo felt Hux’s eyes on his back, but he could not tear his eyes away from the body. From his sister. From his enemy.

He would count to ten and then move, then go back to the fight.

He counted to ten. He moved. He smiled at the general. “We have succeeded,” he said. “Let’s finish this.”

Hux saw through him, the bastard. Well, what was he supposed to feel. His sister was dead against the wall behind him.

But he rejoined the battle, his saber hungry to kill.

He was not upset. He had lost nothing.

He was fine.


End file.
